hellblazerfandomcom-20200214-history
Hellblazer issue 154
John Constantine: Hellblazer #154 (November 2000) Plot summary Starring out at the night sky from the confines of Dickie's house, John Constantine once again lets his thoughts drift to his time spent with Rose back in London. Outside the punk bar, and away from his band mates, John flirts heavily with the young American but finds his best attempts at getting her to kiss him all ending in failure. Constantine returns his attention to the present as Rose brings him a beer. The conversation quickly turns to Rose's husband and John is clearly still annoyed with Dickie, his mood isn't helped any when Rose reveals that his drug fuelled exploits were caught on video tape. Dickie interrupts their conversation when he walks into the room brandishing a rifle, he tells Constantine that there's been some bad trouble and that they have to go take care of it. Dickie leads an irritated John through the woods, apologising for dragging him out on foot but assuring him that it was necessary to do so. A cagey and slightly nervous Constantine promises Dickie that he could make him really suffer with just a click of his fingers - unimpressed, Dickie herds the Englishman deeper into the wilderness. Eventually they come out into a clearing lit by a campfire, around which is standing a number of the town's inhabitants, including the hunters seen at the end of the previous issue. They show Dickie the droppings they brought back from the hills and allude to the fact that the creature responsible has made its presence felt before - only then it was confining itself to dining on the deceased in the town's graveyard. A distraught mother, whose daughter had gone missing only that morning, realises that the creature responsible for the human finger laden droppings has eaten her child. One of the town's inhabitants, an aging one-armed man, tells John that they're being punished. He explains how when the town's mine was shut down that nobody could find any work until Dickie came up with a plan - a plan that the whole town had agreed with and now they were being punished for doing so. Dickie decides to kill the creature responsible for killing the little girl but Constantine wants nothing to do with the impending hunt and storms off in disgust. Making his way back through the woods alone John is hurled to the ground when a creature explodes out of the undergrowth and barrels into him - fortunately for Constantine, it's not the man eating creature but Dickie's dog. John decides to keep the animal around for protection and eventually finds his way back to Dickie's house. Finding Rose fast asleep on the couch, John makes his way quietly into the back of the house where he comes across a television and VCR. Hitting play, Constantine finds himself watching the video tape made of him by Richie and Dickie - it shows a drugged John being held up by Richie, who's decked out in full S&M gear including leather mask, while Dickie's dog apparently goes down on Constantine. Continuity * Use this section for listing in-story connections with Hellblazer and other comic books. Discontinuity * Use this section to list contradictions with established continuity. Goofs * Use this section to list mistakes that have appeared in this issue. Notes * Enjoy the soundtrack while you read. Category:Brian Azzarello stories